


18 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, M/M, POV Roronoa Zoro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 18 : "Tu vas porter ce bonnet de Noël que tu le veuilles ou non !"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Kudos: 10





	18 décembre

**18 décembre**

— Zoro, attrape !

Zoro ouvrit les yeux et par réflexe, réceptionna l'objet juste avant qu'il ne lui tombe dessus. C'était un morceau de tissu rouge et blanc.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il à la sorcière des mers.

— C'est évident non, c'est un bonnet de Noël.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse, bougonna-t-il. 

— À ton avis ? En général un bonnet ça se met sur la tête.

— Et puis quoi encore ?

Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Si elle croyait qu'il allait enfiler ce truc ridicule ! Mais la patience semblait avoir quitté Nami.

— Tu vas porter ce bonnet de Noël que tu le veuilles ou non ! s'emporta-t-elle.

— T'es pas mon Capitaine, j'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi !

Lui aussi commençait à s'énerver. Il se releva, serrant l'affreux bonnet dans son poing.

— C'est ta punition. Comme les autres.

Zoro regarda autour de lui. Un peu plus loin, Luffy, Usopp et Chopper portaient des bonnets similaires et s'amusaient à faire clignoter les étoiles rouges qui les ornaient. Le sien au moins n'avait pas cette monstruosité.

— Tu trouves que c'est une punition pour eux ? Et une punition pour quoi d'abord ?

— Pour le bordel que vous avez fait hier quand j'essayais de travailler.

— J'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire ! protesta-t-il. Je dormais !

— Si tu avais été réveillé tu aurais pu les arrêter. Donc c'est de ta faute.

C'était quoi cette logique de merde ? Pourquoi devrait-il être le seul à payer pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait ? Il n'y avait vraiment pas de justice sur ce bateau.

— Écoute ma Nami chérie, Marimo. M'oblige pas à te botter le cul.

La voix moqueuse de Sanji le fit se retourner. Évidemment, l'autre idiot devait être là pour voir ça ! Il ne pouvait pas être dans sa cuisine, comme d'habitude ?

— Occupe-toi de tes oignons. 

Mais loin de s'offusquer, le cuistot continua.

— C'est pas cher payé comme punition. Tu devrais l'accepter, comme un homme. 

— Sanji-kun a raison. Mets ce bonnet. À moins que tu ne préfères voir ta dette augmenter. Encore.

Zoro serra les dents. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de devoir encore plus d'argent à cette sorcière. Sans un mot, il enfila le bonnet, se disant qu'il pourrait le retirer sitôt qu'elle aurait le dos tourné. 

Les rires ne tardèrent pas à fuser. Sanji était plié en deux, et les trois zigotos, plutôt que se moquer de lui, riaient de la situation.

— Ça va très bien avec tes cheveux, parvint à sortir Sanji entre deux éclats de rire.

À bout, Zoro dégaina Shuusui et avança vers le cuistot, menaçant. 

Il retira au moins de cette situation une bonne bagarre qui avait le mérite de faire passer le temps.

Et ce soir-là, seul dans le salon avec Sanji, ça ne le dérangea pas de porter à nouveau l'affreux bonnet, sans aucun autre vêtement.


End file.
